


Using Yoongi's Money Maker

by AdmiralCrunch



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Dom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Face-Fucking, Free Use, Gay Sex, He's really just asleep though, Jin's POV, Jin's dick IS big thanks for asking, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex at the nighttime, Sleepy Min Yoongi | Suga, Sleepy Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, but not too nervous, jin is nervous, sleeping sex, technically non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralCrunch/pseuds/AdmiralCrunch
Summary: Jin's bored. Can't focus on TV. Can't focus on his phone. What he can focus on is using Yoongi's mouth to its full extent while he's asleep.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin & Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PART 1.  
> I WILL BE WRITING ANOTHER ONE OF THESE, BUT FROM YOONGI'S POV.  
> Hope y'all will look forward to it :)

Jin sighs, scrolling through his options of movies to choose from. He sits on the couch, letting the darkness of the room surround him, only being broken by the TV’s luminous glow. Nothing seems interesting enough to him at the moment though. He looks down at his phone, seeing that it is past 1 am. Noone else is awake right now, leaving him full reign over the living room TV. This type of power would usually be satisfying, but not tonight. It’s boring. He just chooses a random title and hits play, flopping the remote onto the couch. Whatever he has chosen takes a while to start, with MANY different logos beforehand. Jin rolls his eyes, and starts scrolling through his phone. An unknown amount of time passes, spending most of the time commenting on Weverse.  
“ʰʸᵘⁿᵍ...ˀ” A small voice slightly startles Jin. He looks back, barely even seeing anything in the pitch darkness of the room. Only when he walks into the TV light does he see Yoongi standing behind the couch, rubbing his hair. “What are you doing awake?” Yoongi asks, clearly extremely tired, surprising Jin that he can even see through his mostly closed eyelids.  
“Nothing. What are you doing? You’re clearly tired” Jin asks in return.  
“Working on music” Yoongi answers. The answer doesn’t surprise Jin. He looks back as Yoongi, who continues to scratch his head. The extremely sleepy producer begins rubbing his own stomach, slightly lifting his baggy shirt to rub himself. The slight exposure of skin slightly satisfies Jin.  
“How about you lay down on that couch over there? Or just go to sleep?” Jin offers. Yoongi only nods in agreement, walking to the opposite side of the couch, and laying down. Instead of laying on the other couch though, he lays on the same couch as Jin. Unable to speak, he only watches as Yoongi makes himself comfortable, laying his head right down on top of Jin’s lap. He looks forward, staring blankly at the TV, trying to take his mind off of the bandmate’s head currently snuggled on his lap. This is a fruitless effort however, as the only thing Jin can focus on is keeping his dick from making an appearance. He feels blood flow straight to his crotch, attempting to erect itself in his pants. Jin slightly panics, unable to move because waking up Yoongi wasn’t an option. He looks around the room for something to save him. His eyes, however, focus on Yoongi’s laid out body. His slightly exposed abdomen and pale clean skin adds fuel to his erection fire. Jin breathes heavily, knowing that he is now unable to stop what’s going to happen. He just sits back, letting his back hit against the cushions. He looks down in horror as his penis fully builds itself up, pressing against Yoongi’s head. Jin closes his eyes in anticipation of Yoongi waking up. However, it doesn’t happen. He stays asleep.  
  
Jin exhales with relief. All he has to do now is wait for it to die back down, and fall asleep, letting this remain a distant memory. He skips to step 2, and closes his eyes. Without even falling asleep, the image of himself inside of Yoongi opens his eyes immediately. He shakes his head, hoping to clear the image out of his brain. The thought continues to develop though. His dick, which is famous for resting on a bathroom countertop, resting inside of his currently asleep friend. This thought actually edges him on, making his penis twitch with anticipation. He looks down at Yoongi. Only the sounds of his breathing leave his body. Jin places his hand on the sleeper’s head. Still asleep. He grips his hair, and lifts his head up. Still asleep. Using his other hand, he unzips his pants, freeing his penis from its denim prison. Still asleep. Looking down at his exposed, large and erect penis, then over at Yoongi’s head in his hand, still asleep, causes Jin to prematurely moan. He slowly rotates Yoongi’s head, making sure his mouth lines up with his penis. He takes a few deep breaths, and begins. He moves his head down onto his penis. The feeling of his member entering Yoongi’s mouth causes Jin to rest his head back on the couch. Still pushing Yoongi’s head down, he doesn’t stop until his erection is fully situated inside of Yoongi’s mouth.  
  
Jin’s almost ready to just leave it there. The look of Yoongi’s head being a new home for his dick is pleasing enough as it is. It’s almost picture worthy. But keeping it going is also a pleasing thought. So he acts on it. Using his still gripped hand, he lifts Yoongi’s head up, and pushes it back down. The thought that he could possibly wake up wasn’t even on Jin’s mind right now. All he knew is that Yoongi was blowing him. Or rather, he was using Yoongi to blow him. Same thing. Same difference. All he knew is that it felt good either way. Being blown is something Jin always liked. Now that he was getting blown, and had full control of it, it was great. He filled his head with great thoughts as he filled Yoongi’s head with his dick. He’s honestly surprised he isn’t choking Yoongi with it. He knows his penis is bigger than average, usually grazing people’s gag reflexes. But not for Yoongi apparently. He just stays asleep, seemingly unknowingly getting face fucked by his hyung.  
This endeavor goes on for several minutes. Jin finds himself letting out a couple of differently toned moans periodically. At this point Yoongi’s mouth has just filled with his own saliva and Jin’s precum. The pure sloppiness of his mouth pleases Jin immensely. Everything about the surrounding world doesn’t even exist to him right now. The TV, the others in the dorm, the rain picking up outside, all of it. Just gone. The only thing that affects him is covering his crotch with the rapper’s money maker. He takes his other hand, and slides it down Yoongi’s body. Caressing his ass and rubbing his smooth skin is the objective of Jin’s hand. And he does both. His other hand remains on Yoongi’s head, controlling it to pleasure his meat sword. To show appreciation, his penis begins to twitch. Jin quickly moves his other hand onto Yoongi’s head. He uses both of his hands to deeply thrust into Yoongi’s mouth.  
  
Jin squeaks, as his penis prepares to erupt. Dozens of unborn kids shoot themselves into Yoongi’s mouth. He holds his head on him, waiting until he fully deposits himself into his bandmate. After several seconds, he does so. He sits back, breathing heavily. He keeps his grip on Yoongi’s head, as he removes it from his penis. He uses his other hand to cover up his relieved cock with his pants. He sets Yoongi back down on his lap. How he stayed asleep during this is surprising to Jin. He must REALLY be a heavy sleeper. Sitting still for a minute, gathering his barings from his blowjob, he eventually falls asleep.


	2. Once on the counter, Now in his mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi's tired. Working hard on his music, he decides to take a break and hopefully get a solid night's sleep next to his hyung.. Instead he gets a solid night filled with a bit more hard work, quite literally.

Sitting at his computer, the sounds coming from Yoongi’s computer start to blend in to each other, indicating some tiredness. He saves his project, and removes his headset, letting his now damp ears take in the air conditioning of his room. Looking at his clock, it reads 1:16. Worked all the way into the morning. He rubs his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. He stands up, and stretches, cracking multiple bones in his body. Leaving his phone on his desk, and walks out and goes straight to the bathroom. He makes sure to be quiet, not wanting to wake up the others and hoping to straight to sleep after that. 

Relieving himself of his bodily fluids, he washes his hands and walks out. Taking one step to his room, he stops, looking down the hall. The faint sound of a tv is barely picked up by him, but it was still picked up. He turns and heads straight to the source of the sound, the living room. Piercing through the pitch darkness of the room is the TV, and outlined by that light is the broad shoulder’d body of his onto hyung, Jin. 

“ʰʸᵘⁿᵍ...ˀ” he squeaks, the tiredness of his voice taking over. He scratches his head, walking closer to him letting the TV light luminate him. Jin turns his head, looking at him. “ What are you doing awake?” 

“ Nothing. What are you doing? You’re clearly tired” Jin responds.

“ _ Can’t mind your own business?’ _ Yoongi thinks to himself. “ Working on music” He audibly responds, voice still raspy from sleep. Moving his hand up, he slightly lifts his hoodie, rubbing his own stomach. Glancing down, he sees Jin peeking at his exposed stomach. ‘ _ Okay then. That’s...weird’ _

“How about you lay down on that couch over there? Or just go to sleep?” Jin offers. The thought of laying down pleased the tired rapper. He slowly moves his way around the couch. Laying on a cold couch by himself didn’t sound appealing. Laying on a warm couch, preheated by Jin’s ass sounded more appealing. Because of this, he flops down on the same couch as his Hyung. Jin doesn’t say anything, only a slight gasping noise. Yoongi lays himself out, resting his head directly onto Jin’s crotch. He fully expected to feel a bulge under his head. After that picture Jin posted with his penis on the counter, Yoongi was always curious about how Jin carried it around. However, he didn’t feel anything. Just a flat, semi comfortable pillow. Comfortable enough for him to find himself almost deep in a sleep within a minute. 

He was awake enough to feel Jin’s member press against his head. Yoongi opens his eyes widely, looking ahead at the TV. It took several seconds for Yoongi to determine what had just happened. Jin was hard, and his hardness was pressed right against his head. He was tempted to let out a laugh right then and there, but his overwhelming tiredness took over, and kept him stuck where he was. He hears Jin’s breaths get quicker, as he feels him get  _ stiffer _ under him. A twitch in his crotch pretty much itches his head. A sudden placement of a hand on his head causes him to quietly gasp. He stays still though, as the hand grips his hair. ‘ _ What is he doing?’  _ Yoongi thinks, keeping his eyes closed. ‘ _ Probably just living my head OFF of his dick’ _ . He lets Jin lift his head up, holding it over his erection. His body shivers as he hears Jin’s zipper get undone. His head is turned, and Yoongi hesitantly opens his eyes. Taking up a large majority of his eyesight, is Jin’s penis. Before he can react, however, he’s pushed down into his crotch. His penis slides smoothly into his mouth, taking up all of his mouth space, almost hitting the back of his throat. 

‘ _ What the fuck? What is he doing?’  _ Yoongi thinks to himself, now needing to breathe through his nose. He feels Jin’s hand continue to grip his head, but he doesn’t move him. Right now he’s just holding his head, covering his dick. Was this it? Is this all he planned on doing? It became clear it wasn’t when Jin lifted his head, and pushed it right back down. Again. And Again. Over and over. He feels his hyung’s cock slide on his tongue continuously, hitting the back of his throat each time. Years of rapping and singing has rendered his gag reflex almost unusable, which is actually a good thing at this time. If he still had a gag reflex, he’d probably be close to dead by now. The speed of Jin’s movement speeds up continuously. As the speed picks up, moans escape from his mouth. ‘ _ Huh that actually didn’t sound half bad’  _ Yoongi thinks about the sound of his moans. 

He doesn’t know whether to keep his eyes open or close them. All he can see is Jin’s crotch, getting further then closer over and over. He decides on closing his eyes, since the sudden movements actually began to give him a headache. So much of him wanted to get up, and stop Jin from what he was doing. But something in him kept him quiet, and he couldn’t figure out what. He hoped that this wouldn’t last too much longer, and he could stop being used as freely as he was. What he didn’t know, however, was how long it would take. Upwards of 10 minutes later, his mouth was a mess. Jin’s precum and his own saliva battled each other to take up his mouth space. Yoongi has since had to speed up his breathing through his nose, since Jin hasn’t let him up to breathe at all. 

Yoongi is getting desperate to finish this now. He’s gotten the full experience of what the girls who Jin brings home deal with. For them it must be great, for him though, not so much. He suddenly breathes in as he feels Jin’s other hand move down his back. It takes a hefty handful of his ass, and even rubs on the smooth skin of his back. It starts to get ticklish as Jin slides his hand up his back, rubbing it around before ending back up on his behind. Feeling Jin grab his ass oddly arouses him. Just when he started to like his hand there, he feels Jin move his hand from his ass and onto his head. Jin’s dick begins to twitch inside of his mouth. Yoongi widens his eyes as he knows what’s coming, or rather, WHO’S coming. Jin shoves his head all the way down his penis, beginning to groan. Yoongi stops himself from coughing as he feels his bandmate shoot kids into his throat. The shooting lasts several seconds, with his partner groaning the entire time. After he’s finished, he lifts his head off of his penis, and holds it in the air as he rezips his pants. Having his head be set back down onto his crotch, now going flaccid, was relieving. 

He was just borderline raped by his bandmate, and he didn’t know how to respond. If he stayed asleep on his pelvis, would he have to worry about another session later in the night. Just HOW horny was Jin, exactly? It’s clear now that he isn’t picky with who he pleasures himself with. Complaining to higher ups would surely break up the band. But he didn’t want this to happen again, he thinks. As he thinks, he begins to feel Jin’s cum flow out of his mouth. He closes it, unsure of what to do. If it got onto the couch, cleaning it would be a pain. He squints his eyes, as he swallows it all. Feeling the remnants of his hyung glide down his throat made him want to leave. As he struggles to not vomit, he hears Jin fall asleep, beginning to snore. Yoongi just stays where he is, and after some thought, falls back to sleep as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter from Yoongi's perspective that I promised. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. While you're here, I hope you'd like to check out my other works as well with different pairings ;)
> 
> Dry-humping Vmin (ongoing!): https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704420/chapters/56915626
> 
> Free-Use Jikook: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132856
> 
> And my story driven, not as sexual, Jikook AU: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222037/chapters/58356049


End file.
